


Snowed In

by devious-sex-monster (darkotter)



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Haru is a gay disaster, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkotter/pseuds/devious-sex-monster
Summary: After being dragged to a ski resort by his friends, Haru is determined to stay grumpy. He doesn't like snow. Not at all. It's just made worse (better?) when he and Makoto are snowed in and have to stay the night at the lodge. In a room with only one bed. It also doesn't help that Haru's madly in love with the other man.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svana_vrika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/gifts).



> I was your MakoHaru secret santa, Svanavrika! I hope that you like it; I was stretched out of my comfort zone a bit (which is a good thing!), I just hope you enjoy it! (May be a little rushed in spots here and there, sorry sorry).

               Haru did not like the cold. Without a doubt, one hundred percent, unequivocally, did _not_ like the cold. And snow. _Snow_. Snow did not speak to him like liquid water did. The ocean and the pool, yes, sure, the water bared its fangs, but Haru knew how to touch it and how to talk to it and sooth it. But snow? No. Snow bit at you and made your hands freeze and your toes cold.

               He had dug his heels in when they asked to come up here. He had declined ten times over. He had pretended to be sick (Makoto saw right through that one). He had even tried to hide, but the others knew all his so-called secret places and he didn’t last long.

               So here he was, bundled up as much as he possibly could be with hat and scarf and gloves and big poofy jacket, grumbling to the others, at the top of this cold, incredibly snowy mountain. Surrounded by _people_. Skiing and snowboarding and who knows what else.

               He was grumpy and rather determined to continue to be so until they let him leave.

               Rin threw an arm around his shoulder. “Don’t be such a spoil sport, Haru!” he said with a toothy grin. “You’re gonna have fun!”

               “Debatable,” Sousuke said as he shifted his snowboard to his other gloved hand. And for once, Haru completely agreed with the other swimmer. Because there was no way he was going to enjoy this.

               “I don’t want to!” Haru said stubbornly, turtling a little in his scarf and trying to pull away from Rin’s arm.

               “Oh come _on_ Haru-chan! You haven’t even given it a shot! Who knows, maybe you’ll be really good at skiing or snowboarding!” Nagisa chimed in and slid up to his other side. He butted his pink-hat clad head against Haru’s arm in the usual Nagisa-fashion, but Haru wasn’t budging. He would _not_ be strapping himself to one (or two) pieces of wood to fly down a mountain.

               “Go bother Nitori,” Haru said as he pushed his friend away.

               “Ah! Did those two already leave?!” Nagisa yelped and looked around. Sousuke, ever helpful, pointed towards the lifts, where Ai and Momo were trudging. Momo turned around and gave them an enthusiastic wave.

               “Come on already!” he yelled, hopping.

               “Come on Rei-chan! Let’s go join them!” Nagisa said, and Haru relaxed as the attention shifted from him.

               Rei looked over at Haru. “Will you be alright, Haruka-senpai?”

               Haru nodded and watched as their friends headed to the lift.

               “Well, what are you going to do, then, while we’re up there?” Rin asked, mildly annoyed and leaning on his snowboard.

               Haru just glanced at his best friend who, up until this point, had been watching serenely and with amusement. He didn’t know. He didn’t want to be here.

               “Let’s go ice skate, Haru-chan,” Makoto said cheerfully. Then he turned to the other two. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep him out of trouble.”

               “You sure about that, Makoto? I thought you wanted to go skiing,” Sousuke said, raising one dark eyebrow.

               “It’s alright, I promise! I’ve gone plenty of times with the twins before,” Makoto said. After a moment, where the other two glanced at each other, they finally both shrugged and headed after the rest of their kohai. Even if they weren’t going to the same schools or even lived in the same cities.

               Makoto then turned to Haru and beamed. “Will you try it with me?” he asked. He cocked his head _that way_ , with _that smile_ , causing his heart to beat a little faster, and Haru knew he was done for. He let out a soft huff then nodded.

               “Fine,” he mumbled. The way Makoto smiled, looking so excited, was more than enough to make up for his concern over ice skating though, and he simply followed his best friend down the hill a little where the large pond was located. He noticed that a part of it was sectioned off – meaning the ice was too thin to safely skate – and stepped a little closer to the brunet. Could he really do this? Very questionable. Very questionable indeed.

               They got skates from a young woman around their age who smiled happily and told them to have fun, then put them on with the help of the benches set on the cleared area by the pond. Haru would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous… because he was. He was graceful in the water. But a sheet of frozen water was almost worse than the frozen water that was snow.

               “I’ll help you,” Makoto offered, eyes crinkling as he smiled.

               _Damn that smile of yours, Makoto_ , Haru thought as he felt his cheeks heating up just a little. _Always making things difficult_.

               “I’ll be fine,” he declared as he wobbled over to the edge of the ice. It was awkward as hell to walk in skates, he decided.

               “Okay,” Makoto said simply and followed him. The brunet stepped onto the ice first, smoothly and without difficulty, and turned in a small circle so he was facing his friend, only by moving his feet out. Haru swallowed, pulled his scarf a little further up, and stepped onto the ice with a gentle push.

               And immediately fell, legs sliding out from under him so he landed painfully on his ass. Makoto came into view as he stared up at the slowly snowing sky, an amused smile quirking his stupidly pretty lips, and offered him a hand. Haru took it, kind of like how he always did when getting out of the pool, but this was totally not like that, and when he finally got back to his feet, clinging to Makoto, he eyed the edge.

               “Come on Haru-chan,” Makoto said, giving him a small tug so that he wobbled. “Don’t give up yet. I’ll help you.”

               This time Haru let him. Makoto took his hands and Haru gripped them tightly, staring down at his feet as his friend moved them. His mouth fell open a little as he saw that Makoto was not only skating _perfectly fine_ but also skating _perfectly fine backwards_.

               “How?” Haru mumbled as the brunet guided him, keeping him upright. He wasn’t even moving his feet – that seemed like a tall order if he was being honest – so Makoto was doing all the work.

               “The twins usually need a lot of help,” he replied. “I had to learn fast. But that’s good, right, Haru-chan? I can help you, then, too!”

               Haru glanced away, feeling his cheeks heating up a bit more. Hopefully the cold could mask his blush. It wasn’t unusual to be this close to his best friend. They still spent _a lot_ of time together – studying, sometimes swimming, at the café with their other friends. But this, in this new environment, with couples surrounding them doing the exact same thing they were, he was just a little flustered. Just a little.

               “I can do it by myself!” he blurted out and rashly pushed away from Makoto, letting go of his hands. This was an obvious mistake immediately. He felt himself wobble then once again start to fall. _Hello, hard ground_ , he thought, expecting to smack full force into the ice, right on his face.

               “Haru!” Makoto yelped and then he felt his friend’s hand on him and they were tumbling down together, right into the snow bank.

               Haru shook his head, getting the snow from his eyes, and stared down at what – who – he had landed on. Makoto looked a little winded but was still smiling as he looked up at him, and suddenly Haru became very aware that there was a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

               “Are you okay?” he asked, and _how dare your voice sound so deep_ because his words were just a whisper. His hand came up and brushed some hair from Haru’s face.

               Haru’s poor gay heart couldn’t handle it. He let out an undignified squeak and pushed himself up, unintentionally pushing Makoto further into the snow, and aimed himself towards the benches. This time he stayed on his feet through pure determination and need to get some space, although it was slow and wobbly. He heard Makoto following and when he practically fell onto the bench, his friend was quick to follow, settling down beside him.

               “You actually did it at the end right there,” Makoto said encouragingly as Haru tugged the skates off. He felt hyperaware of just how close the brunet was, and it was making him a little light headed. Or maybe that was because his heart was dancing the tango in his chest and _why are you such a cliché???_

               As he pulled his boots back on, he felt his friend shift and glanced around. Makoto was looking up at the sky and so he did as well, to see the clouds had darkened and the snow was falling a little heavier.

               “Shall we find the others and something warm to drink?” Makoto suggested and Haru nodded, getting up to follow him. Oh how sweet was solid ground. Maybe when he wasn’t such a gay disaster, he would suggest them going again. Maybe. Although that was a big maybe.

               As they were walking back up the hill to the lodge, they looked around for their friends. They found Nagisa and Rei surprisingly quickly, the pair standing by the entrance of the building. Nagisa’s face matched his hat and jacket now, bright pink from the cold, and was nuzzling up against Rei. A minute later, Momo went zooming passed them, straight towards a snow bank, as Ai slowed to stop beside them all.

               “This is the third time he’s done that!” he said, annoyance etched all across his face as a muffled thud told them all that Momo had crashed into it.

               “Looks like you’re having fun though,” Makoto said, smiling. The others nodded and smiled as Momo dragged himself over to them, looking a bit dazed but still grinning his stupid grin. Haru watched him with amusement as he walked over to his swim captain. Ai just sighed as he looked at the redhead. “Who wants to get some hot chocolate? It’s pretty cold.”

               They all nodded just as Rin and Sousuke joined them, flushed but grinning. Rin tugged his goggles off, glancing at them all.

               “What’re you guys standing around for?” he asked.

               “Let’s go get some hot cocoa, Rin-chan!” Nagisa said happily. Rin looked at Sousuke, who shrugged, then grinned and nodded.

 

              By the time they were all done with the hot cocoa and warmed up enough to feel their fingers, the snow had gotten even harder. Rin looked out of the window of the lodge. The sky was even darker now even though it was still the afternoon.

               “I think we can get one more run,” he said to the others. “Who’s down?”

               They all agreed, except, of course, Haru. He had curled up on his seat, legs drawn close, and was watching the snow. He wanted to go back to somewhere warm.

               “We’ll wait for you down here,” Makoto said cheerfully, and Haru could feel everyone’s eyes on him. He didn’t turn, simply staring out at the snow. He felt grumpy again and was still cold. He glanced around, though, when everyone left to do one more run down the mountain.

               He wondered, vaguely, if the lodge had a pool. It had a hotel, so maybe it did have a pool… it would make sense, right? But he doubted Makoto would let him wander around aimlessly to look for one. Especially with the gathering storm outside, darkening the sky. He shot a look at his best friend, who was watching the fire in the large hearth.

 

               “We need to leave, Makoto!” Rin said, shielding his eyes from the snow that was beating down on them. It had gotten stronger, the storm rolling in almost out of nowhere, and this was the last bus down the mountain until the storm died down.

               “I don’t know where Haru went!” he said a little panicked. “He just wandered off.”

               Rin clicked his tongue. “We need to put a leash on him,” he said. “The bus is leaving in fifteen minutes.”

               Makoto nodded and turned around, running with difficulty through the blizzard swirling around him. He wasn’t even sure where Haru would have gotten off to. He hadn’t been paying much attention, watching the fire, and when he finally looked around Haru had just been gone. If he was being honest with himself, he figured Haru may have gone in search of some swimmable water, because that was very much him.

               But was this _really_ the time? The bus was leaving soon! He saw someone walking down the path slowly and rushed to them – maybe they had seen the swimmer – only to find that it _was_ Haru.

               “Haru where have you—” Makoto broke off. Haru was missing his hat and he was absolutely _soaking_. Head to toe covered in slush. He must have fallen somewhere.

               “They don’t have a pool,” he said as an explanation, apparently ignoring the fact that his lips were nearly blue and he was shivering. Makoto rolled his eyes and grabbed his friend’s hand, dragging him around back to where the buses were. Or where the bus _had_ been.

               “…It left,” Makoto groaned, slumping. He glanced at his friend. Haru was still very pale, still shivering, and his hair seemed frozen. “Come on… we have to stay here the night.”

 

               Haru followed, feeling quite numb all over. He hadn’t meant to fall, he really hadn’t, but the steps near one of the buildings had been incredibly slick and he had just…slipped. All the way down into a deep pile of dirty, freezing slush. He had lost his hat along the way.

               _Makoto’s mad at me isn’t he…_ he thought as he trailed after him. He knew his friend wouldn’t really show it, he wasn’t one to do that much, but he could just tell. He was annoyed that Haru had disappeared, making them miss the last bus due to the storm. And now they had to stay the night.

               … _And now we have to stay the night?!_ Haru’s cheeks lit up and he shook his head vigorously. They’d get two beds. It wasn’t the end of the world.

               Only it was, because the only vacant room they had had one queen sized bed. Haru rested his face against the pillar by the front desk, trying to calm himself down. Sure he had shared beds with Makoto before. But that was before he was such a disastrous gay man and had figured out he was in love with the  brunet. He would not be able to sleep at all,  he was sure. If he didn’t freeze first. Because he realized he couldn’t really feel much.

               “At least they have a room,” Makoto said brightly and led the way up through the lodge. Haru was trying to calm himself down. He could do this. He’d be fine. “Ah, Rin sent me a LINE. He said he couldn’t get the driver to hold the bus any longer…” He typed back, probably to tell the others that he had found Haru, that they were okay, and that they’d just have to stay the night.

               Haru looked down at his feet then glanced behind him and noticed he was making a trail of water all the way from the lobby on the carpet. Well, Makoto was too, but Haru was _much_ soggier than he was, much wetter, and leaving a much bigger trail. He felt a little bad for the maids who would obviously have to clean it up.

               He wasn’t paying attention enough, so stuck on the puddles he was leaving, and walked straight into Makoto’s back. His friend glanced over his shoulder with some concern.

               “Are you okay, Haru-chan?” he asked as he unlocked the door with the keycard and pushed it open.

               “Drop the –chan,” Haru mumbled as he followed the brunet into the room.

               It was surprisingly nice and he wondered how much the bill was going to be, but they’d worry about that tomorrow. It wasn’t as if they really had a choice one way or another. The bed was in the center of the room, like most hotel rooms, and the bathroom was off to one side. A quick glance showed a big bathtub and a shower. And more importantly, even that the wonderful bathtub right now, was the fact that it was so gloriously _warm_.

               Except for the fact that he didn’t think he could handle undressing in front of his friend right now.

               “Haru, take a bath first,” Makoto said as he shed his own hat, gloves, and coat, dropping them onto the couch that sat on one side.

               “I’m fine,” Haru said, although he really wasn’t. He was really cold, and really wet now that the snow and ice was melting too. He just sat there, slowly dripping onto the carpet, trying not to completely panic.

               Makoto came over to him, concern written all over his face. “Haru, what’s wrong with you?” he asked. “Don’t be a little kid.” And he tugged Haru’s gloves off, then started to get him out of his jacket.

               “I can do it on my own!” he yelped, taking a step backwards even though his arms were trapped in the jacket. Makoto stepped with him stubbornly, tugging it off his shoulders just as Haru took another step back and knocked into the side of the bed.

               _This is how I die_ , he thought as he tumbled backwards onto the bed, dragging Makoto down with him by pure accident. He grunted softly as Makoto’s bulk – even though he wasn’t swimming competitively, he was still in very good shape – landed on him and he found himself incredibly close to the other _for the second time **today**_. Yep he was going to die. Even if their heads had knocked together in a most unsexy manner. He felt like he was going to spontaneously combust.

               “Ah! Sorry, Haru!” Makoto said. He put his hand beside Haru’s body then, for reasons best known to Makoto, didn’t pull away immediately but put his hand onto Haru’s forehead. He had noticed just how red his face had gotten – _please put me out of my misery._ “You’re really warm!”

               “Get off!” Haru said, wiggling around under him, pushing hard against Makoto’s stomach to try and get him off.

               Makoto let out a soft grunt at the strong push, and his breath played across Haru’s ear. A full body shiver went through him and a soft whine escaped him at the feeling, blush now creeping down his neck and _oh god what did I just **do**_?! It had just come out of him, not under his control at all. He had had no idea just how sensitive his ears were. But now he did.

               Makoto froze above him, one hand still beside him, but leaned back just a little to look at Haru’s face with wide eyes. And of course, of- _fucking_ -course, when he did that, his thigh pressed against his groin and he whined _again_.

               Haru wanted to die. He couldn’t cover his face, his arms were trapped by his sides by the stupid jacket, and he couldn’t really move without pressing closer to Makoto. So yes. Death was the only thing left for him. He felt like he was going to melt through the bed.

               “G-get off,” he said again, weakly, and this time Makoto did as he asked, pushing off and taking a step back.

               Haru scrambled up and onto the bed, away from Makoto, and sat there, still in his boots, and snow pants. He drew his knees up to his chest in an attempt to hide the growing hard-on he had had from just the proximity of his best friend. The unintentional grind hadn’t helped in the slightest either. He buried his face in his knees.

               “Uh…Haru?” Makoto asked and came around the bed slowly so that he was closer. He sat down.

               “Go away,” Haru mumbled. “Let me die.”

               “I’m not going to let you die,” Makoto said with an amused huff, causing Haru to peek up over his knees, eyes narrowed. “Will you talk to me?”

               “No,” he declared, but he didn’t look away.

               “What… was that about?”

               “I don’t know,” Haru lied, finally looking away. God, his face was still _so red_.

               “Haru are you, um… did that…uh… turn you on?” Makoto asked and when Haru glanced at him he could see a light blush of his own on his friend’s face now.

               “No!” Haru cried out. “Just. It’s just warm in here!”

               Makoto was quiet for a long time then went about taking his snow boots and pants off. As Haru watched, still over his knees, he could see the man was deep in thought. Finally he dropped back down onto the bed.

               “Haru, take your shoes off, you shouldn’t wear them on the bed,” he said. Haru huffed, not wanting to uncurl, but with Makoto’s incessant nagging, he finally did so. Makoto took one of his legs and untied it, tugging it off, then did the same with the other. “Your pants too.”

               “No!” he said again, feeling like a child.

               Makoto sighed and looked him in the eye. “Haru, I know.”

               Haru squinted at him suspiciously. “What do you know?”

               “I know that you like me… _like that_ ,” his friend said matter-of-factly. Haru inhaled quickly and choked on his own spit. He coughed, covering his mouth, and Makoto patted his back.

               “W-what?” he finally wheezed. “…for how long?”

               Makoto looked thoughtful. “Since before university, I think,” he said and smiled at Haru.

               “And you didn’t tell me.”

               “I figured it was something you should have said. But since you didn’t… and with this…” Makoto drifted off.

               Haru, who’s face had calmed down slightly, heated up again and he looked away. But what did that mean?! Okay. Makoto knew. Okay, Makoto seemed okay with it. He heard Makoto sigh.

               “I thought it was obvious but I guess not,” he said and Haru looked at him, confused. Makoto scooted forward a little, so he was brushing against him. “I like you too, Haru.”

               “What.”

               Makoto started to laugh, hard, at his deadpan expression and word, at the way his brain at just shut off.

               “Fine. Fine, I’ll prove it,” he said and cupped Haru’s cheek, leaned close, and kissed him. Haru’s eyes widened in shock as he felt his friend’s lips against his own, and another stupid whimper escaped him. Makoto swallowed it, continuing the kiss. Deepening it until the dark haired man couldn’t breath and had to push Makoto away, panting hard, head reeling.

               “O-oh,” Haru finally said when he had regained his breath.

               “Now, you really should take a bath or else you’ll get a cold!” Makoto said and tugged at his arm. Haru tried to swing his legs over the edge to stand up but when he did, they promptly gave out and he fell against his friend, who was still sitting on the bed. Makoto easily caught him and gazed at him, amusement in his green eyes. “Did your legs fall asleep?”

               “….maybe,” Haru said. He didn’t know if they had fallen asleep or if they were just that cold, but he really couldn’t move them very well.

               In a second, causing him to let out a startled yelp, Makoto had scooped him up in his arms and carried him to the bathroom. There, he put him down on the side of the tub and helped the dark-haired man take off the snow pants. Makoto paused, then gazing up at Haru, helped undress him the rest of the way.

               Haru’s head spun with the heat of his blush and he nearly toppled back into the slowly filling tub. Makoto steadied him, looking alarmed.

               “S-stop,” he mumbled and turned around so his feet were in the warm water – not hot, so it wasn’t _too_ much of a shock – and facing away from the brunet. Because that whole display had gone straight to his cock and he was, once again, half hard.

               “I didn’t do anything but help. Your legs are cold,” Makoto said but Haru could just hear the teasing tone there.

               Ignoring him, he slid into the bath even though it wasn’t all the way full, and pulled his legs back up to his chest, trying his best to calm his breathing.

               Makoto got up, eyes shining, and turned away.

               Startled, Haru grabbed his hand. “Wait. You’re cold too,” he blurted out. _What am I saying?! Am I suggesting that he… he… he join me? Could you even handle that?!_

               “I can wait,” Makoto said, cocking his head to the side.

               Haru tugged him, hard. Makoto yelped and toppled over into the bath, water sloshing everywhere as he landed against the other. “…W-with me…?”

               Makoto stared at him, eyes wide, then smiled. He tried to get up, and out of the bath, but Haru wouldn’t let go of him. “Haru, I n-need to take off my clothes.”

               “…oh,” Haru said and let go, looking away with embarrassment. “Right.”

               Makoto peeled his now soaking clothes off, hanging them over the shower rod, and slid into the tub as well. He was blushing now, too.

               “Haru... come here?”

               Haru looked at him, uncomprehending, until Makoto opened his arms to him. He took a deep breath, taking strength in the fact that the brunet seemed just as flustered as he was now, and moved so that his back was against his friend’s chest.

               He was so warm it made Haru’s head spin. Makoto wrapped a strong arm around his middle, holding him close.

               “You don’t even know how long I’ve wanted to do this,” he murmured against Haru’s neck, who shivered.

               “Really?” he asked, obviously shocked. How could Makoto have wanted this? How long had Makoto wanted this? Maybe as long as Haru, himself, had wanted it? He was still in shock.

               Makoto moved his lips up until they were brushing his ear. “Yes,” he breathed.

               “A-ah,” Haru gasped out, shuddering at the sensation. It only doubled when Makoto ran his tongue along the shell of it before taking the lobe into his mouth, giving it a small suck. Haru actually moaned at that, eyes rolling up a little at the feeling. God were his ears always this sensitive?

               Makoto chuckled softly. “I didn’t know you were so sensitive here,” he whispered. “Look how hard you got…”

               Haru glanced down and sure enough, his cock was fully hard now, laying against his belly. He tried to close his legs, embarrassed and surprised, but Makoto pressed his palm against his thigh, keeping them spread.

               “Haru,” he breathed, and slowly, as if he were scared, as if he was just waiting for Haru to stop him, wrapped his hand around the hot flesh.

               Haru moaned, eyes fluttering closed. He didn’t know if he should stop Makoto, but it felt so good that he most definitely wasn’t going to. They had known each other for so long that for some reason this really didn’t feel like “going too fast” (even if it was), or that they were just jumping into it. Looking back on things, this just felt like the natural progression of their relationship. It had just taken longer than expected.

               “S-so hard,” Makoto groaned as he slowly touched the smaller male. Haru whimpered, back arching just a little. It wasn’t the smoothest, but it felt amazing anyway because it wasn’t his own hand. It was Makoto who was touching him. And it made his head spin. “You’re so h-hot, Haru.”

               Another groan escaped his lips as Makoto went back to nibbling his ear, his other hand playing with his nipple.

               “Ah! Makoto!” he cried out and let his head fall back onto his friend’s shoulder, whimpering at the feeling of his hands. This was way too much! He hadn’t been touching him that much, or for that long, but it was way too much! “G-gonna…”

               “You can,” Makoto said, kissing his cheek and tugging at him harder, faster.

               Haru came, back arching against Makoto, with a loud and unrestrained cry as pleasure washed through him. He had never had an orgasm like this before, a full body feeling that rushed through him and left him tingling. He whimpered as the touching started to be too much and Makoto stopped. He turned Haru’s head gently and kissed him, slow and languid, which Haru only half responded too because he felt limp, boneless.

               And he finally realized there was a hard cock pressing against his back, making him shiver. He blinked slowly and looked at Makoto. “Y-you’re hard too,” he said.

               “Of course, Haru-chan was just so sexy…” he murmured, cheeks a little flushed.

               For a long moment, Haru just stared at Makoto, thinking hard. _Come on. I’ve wanted to do this for years. Just do it. Man up. You know you want to do it._ He would probably suck at it (hah) but he still wanted to try.

               “Get on the side of the tub,” Haru demanded. Makoto looked confused, but complied, sitting on the side of the tub with his legs still in the water. Haru forced himself between them and took hold of Makoto’s considerable length. The brunet’s breath hitched, startled.

               “Y-you don’t have to do this!” Makoto yelped and suddenly he was the one who was embarrassed.

               “But I want to,” Haru said stubbornly and leaned forward, sucking the head of the cock into his mouth.

               It didn’t taste like much, at least at the moment, but as he sucked more in (Makoto’s noises were so good it sent shocks of heat through him) he could taste something salty. He closed his eyes, forcing more down.

               Makoto’s hand rested on his head lightly as he bobbed his head. He really had no idea what he was doing, just going off of what he thought might feel good, but judging by the moans and hitches in Makoto’s breath, he was doing an okay job. Makoto’s hips jerked and his cock was pushed further into Haru’s mouth, causing him to go slightly cross-eyed and gag, choking hard.

               “Ah! S-sorry! You just f-feel so good…” Makoto panted out.

               Haru pulled off, coughing but he shook his head. “I-it’s okay,” he said and swallowed him down again.

               “Keep going!” the brunet moaned out and Haru obliged, even if his jaw was starting to ache, because he wanted Makoto to feel good. “Ah! Gonna…gonna cum!”

               Haru pulled back and pumped him faster with his hand, and suddenly Makoto was cumming. He came hard, causing Haru to flinch as it splattered across his face and parted lips. He let go of his cock, and Makoto’s hand slipped.

               He fell backwards out of the tub onto the floor, legs still elevated on the side, but didn’t seem all that hurt when Haru looked at him. He was leaning back against his hands, panting hard, and staring at Haru.

               “W-wow. I didn’t know Haru would be so good at that,” Makoto said, flushed.

               “I…didn’t know what I was doing,” Haru admitted as he took some water and washed Makoto’s cum off his face.

               Makoto grinned at him, then he started laughing, and then Haru started laughing. And they couldn’t stop for a very long time, wheezing and gasping, because this was just ridiculous how it had all turned out. But Haru was okay with it. He was so okay with it.

 

               The next day, taking the bus back down the mountain, they sat close together, their fingers intertwined on the seat between them, and Haru couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [If you liked it, please think about commenting! I also have a fanfiction [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/ottersfic)]


End file.
